Daisy Potter
by Cho Murasaki
Summary: This is the story of Daisy Potter, Harry's long lost sister.
1. Charecter Bio List

This is my first ever fan fic. So I though I would give you some char. bio's of the characters that don't normally appear in the Harry Potter books. I hope you like them. And I'm sorry to those who reviewed on the story when I first put it up but I wanted to make a few changes to it. Again I apologize. I am very very sorry.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or items. I do own any other character that doesn't normally appear in the Harry Potter books (unless other wise told by my friends or other people so will stick with what I said for now.)

Daisy Potter: Daisy Potter is Harry's sister who is in her 4th year at Hogwarts when Harry arrives for his first. She lives with an American family that, since they knew that she was a witch (them also being part of the magical world), moved to England so she could go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since her parents went there. She is 14 years old. (Yes I know that is young *sighs* but I had to put her at a good age.) She is a bright student like Hermione. She is in Gryffindor. She is also an exceptional flier and would do nicely on the Quidditch team but isn't on it because she decided that her studies were more important. She is so much like her brother in many ways. She seems to not to be able to turn down a chance for an adventure or to break rules at any given moment. She has long dark red hair and brilliant green eyes (Just like Lilly Potter. ^_^). She is very tall and pretty. You can always see her with a butterfly somewhere on her. (It's her favorite creature besides cats) She has a black cat named Violet and a gray owl named Soga. (Purple is her favorite color) Often looks through Quidditch magazines and racing broom magazines.

Meteora Rain: She is in her third year at Hogwarts. She has brown hair that reaches to her waist that she always kept in a tight French braid. She has blue eyes and she wears glasses. She belongs to the Slytherin house. She is one of Daisy's friends even though they are in different years. She is 13. She has a twin sister named Sayr.

Sayr Rain: She is in her third year at Hogwarts. She has long wavy brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back that she wears down all the time. She has gray eyes and she also wears glasses. She is also 13 and one of Daisy's friends. She is in Ravenclaw.

Ophelia Skybright: She is in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She has extremely long platinum blonde hair that goes past her knees that she always wears back in a tight braid with a silver dragon hair clip at the end. She is 15 years old and has golden eyes. She is normal height (that puts her around 5'6"). She is in Gryffindor house and she is extremely smart like Daisy. She loves to have fun and often does and neglects her homework cause she often has fun when she should be doing it. She often looks through muggle weaponry magazines because she loves ancient swords and loves to collect them. But she also looks through many different types of wizarding magazines. (Which include Quidditch magazines and dragon magazines). She is an excellent flier and didn't go out for the Quidditch team because she just wants to have fun and doesn't want to be on a team because it is a lot of responsibility. She has an owl that is a brownish red color named Dante.

Zig: She is in her 5th year at Hogwarts and is in Gryffindor house. She is 15 and has short brown hair and brown eyes. When she isn't wearing her school clothes she wears a lot of red. She has an owl that is brown in color and is named Caz.

Yuki: She is in her 4th year at Hogwarts and is in Ravenclaw. She is pretty and has short blondish brown hair and blue eyes. And is very tall. She has a pet blue lizard named Leaper and a gray owl named Sota.

Frank Bottlebur: He is a tall man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes that always has a happy look about them. He has freckles all over his face and arms. He is in his late 40's. He is the foster father for Daisy and is married to Diane Bottlebur.

Diane Bottlebur: She is in her late 40's and is just a little bit shorter than Mr. Bottlebur. She has long auburn hair that she keeps up in a tight bun. She has light green eyes that always have a sparkle in them. And she always wears a smile upon her face. They are well known through out the wizarding community for their studies of muggles. Her and Mr. Bottlebur often dress like muggles and act like muggles. They have written many reports together on how wizards could live both the wizarding way and the muggle way and how wizards and muggles could live in harmony with each other. So they have the convince of both the wizarding life and the muggle life (Frank was muggle born so that helped a lot with their studies.).


	2. Chapter One: A new meeting

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own the rights to the character Daisy Potter, Lindsay Howell, Zig, Yuki, Meteora, and any other character that doesn't appear normally in the Harry Potter books. (until other wise told.)

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

**Chapter One: A New Meeting**

Daisy knew she had a brother. She could remember the night that the horrible accident had happened. Her brother was only a year old but she was four then, so of course she could remember that night. She just hoped to God in the heavens that he wouldn't ask her anything about that night for all she knew was that someone had came to get her and told her that her parents were dead and that her brother would be taken some where safe and that she would be told more when she got older. She had been staying with her friend that night so she wasn't at the house at the time of the incident. (Lucky her.) She knew her brother knew nothing about her, but that was all going to change once she met up with him in Diagon Ally. She was finally going to see her brother after 10 years! She couldn't hardly wait. She knew nothing of her aunt and uncle that had taken care of Harry all those years she only hoped they had treated him right. (Yeah right Daisy!) She was to meet Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron at approximately 9am. She was then to spend the day with them getting caught up with her brother. She couldn't wait. And she so wanted to get back to Hogwarts so she could spend the year with Harry and a few other people.

Daisy left from her home by floo powder. And arrived covered in ashes at the Leaky Cauldron. She went and asked Tom the innkeeper for a room for one night. He showed her to her room and she stored her stuff away safely. She went down stairs and ordered a butterbeer from Tom and sat waiting patiently for Hagrid and Harry to arrive. At five past nine in the morning Hagrid and Harry came through the door. Tom asked Hagrid if he wanted his usual drink but Hagrid said he couldn't cause he had Hogwarts business and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Well bless my soul! It's Harry Potter!" Tom called out. There was a murmur of excitement in the room as he said this. People got up to shake Harry's hand. Daisy couldn't watch anymore or she would start laughing uncontrollably. She got up and left through the back of the room and out into a small ally way. She tapped on the brick that was three up and two across from the trashcan with her wand. A great gateway appeared in front of her and she went through. She had left a note on the table to tell Hagrid where she was. She walked through the gateway and waited beside it for Harry and Hagrid.

Five minutes later Hagrid and Harry came through the gateway. She waited to see if they saw and then came up in front of Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid! How's it going?!" Daisy said brightly. Hagrid jumped a little as she said this.

"Oh 'ello there Daisy. How 'ave you been this summer?" He said trying to act like he wasn't startled by her sudden appearance.

"I've been fine. I've been waiting for this day for a long time Hagrid." She said smiling.

"I know ye 'ave." He said pushing Harry forward, "Harry this is yer sister, Daisy."

Daisy hugged Harry tightly.

"I..I have a sister?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes! You do!" Daisy said beaming at him then her smile suddenly faded, "Didn't the Dursleys tell you?"

"N-no they never tell me anything." Harry said.

"Oh. Well I'm your sister Daisy. I wanted to write to you and all but I was advised against it so I thought I would finally see you today!" She said with a grin, "We have lots to get caught up on and we can do it while we go shopping and I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts. What do you think?"

"Sure! That would be great!" Harry said happily.

They went down the street to Gringotts to get money from their vaults and then they went off to buy their school supplies all the while talking and getting caught up on everything that has happened to each other over the years. Then they went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Daisy handed Harry a picture of her. The picture was moving of course.

"That is for you so you won't forget who I am." She said with a smile.

"I don't think I could forget you." Harry said grinning from ear to ear.

"And this." Daisy said while rummaging around in her bag, "Is for the Dursleys."

She handed Harry a sealed envelope and a picture of herself, taken by a muggle camera back in Los Angeles, California.

"I used to live there until it was time for me to start at Hogwarts then we moved here." She said noticing Harry eying the picture, "We go back every summer. I wish you could come but we don't have enough room in the house."

She hugged Harry good-bye and said she would see him in a few months and that she would try to write to him now. And he left as she just stood there watching them leave through the front door of the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. Chapter Two: Ophelia Skybright

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own the rights to the character Daisy Potter, Lindsay Howell, Zig, Yuki, Meteora, and any other character that doesn't appear normally in the Harry Potter books. (until other wise told.) I also do not own the rights to the song Chop Suey.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_**Chapter Two: Ophelia Skybright**_

Daisy was standing in the door of the Leaky Cauldron as some one was sneaking up behind her in the shadows. The shadow person reached out and

placed a hand on Daisy's shoulder. Suddenly Daisy grabbed the mysterious person's hand and flipped them over her shoulder. She looked down at the person

and started to laugh. Staring back up at her was a girl with platinum blonde hair and golden brown eyes. The girl appeared to be about 15 and wore her long

hair in a tight braid that was tied off with a silver hair clip in the shape of a dragon.

"Hi ya Ophelia!" Daisy laughed.

"Hi Daisy." Ophelia replied, "Did you have to flip me so hard?"

"Sorry about that, you can never be too careful when traveling alone ya know?"

Daisy and Ophelia walked over to a table, sat down, and ordered two butterbeers. Daisy told Ophelia all about her day with Harry and how she could hardly

wait until the school year started, so she could spend more time with her little brother. The subject soon turned to what classes they were going to be taking

that year.

"Well I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and, at the request of Frank and Diane, Muggle Studies." Daisy explained to Ophelia.

"Really? Muggle Studies?" Ophelia asked. "But you know everything there is to know about muggles thanks to Mr. Bottlebur."

"I know, I know, but they really want me to take it and think of it this way, I'll get top marks." Daisy said with a sly grin, "Can you say easy "O"?"

Ophelia just laughed at Daisy. They have been best friends since they were little girls.

"Well I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination." Ophelia told Daisy.

"Awesome! We will have at least one new class together." Said Daisy happily.

Daisy and Ophelia ate dinner together and left for their homes. Daisy used floo powder again to get back home. When she arrived home Frank and Diane

welcomed her home with smiles on their faces and each gave her a big hug.

"Welcome home Daisy!" Diane said beaming at her.

"Well did you have fun with Harry today?" Frank asked her.

Daisy sat down on the sofa and told them all about her day with Harry and how she met up with Ophelia at the Leaky Cauldron. She also told them about

her and Ophelia taking Care of Magical Creatures together and how she cant wait to get back to school to spend time with her friends and most importantly her

brother.

Daisy ran up to her room and started to compose a letter to her brother. After about thirty minutes she put the letter aside. She had only written a few

sentences on the paper. She just couldn't think of what to say to her brother. A thousand thoughts ran through her head, he would have lots of questions

about their parents. How was she supposed to answer them? She didn't know much about her parents either. How should she describe Hogwarts to him? How

does she explain the classes that he will be taking to him? What if he didn't get into the same house as her?

Daisy turned on her radio and laid on her bed. Chop Suey was playing as she started to fall asleep.


End file.
